Shadowed Pentgon
by Shadow-Hoshi
Summary: Probably the dumbest title, but anyway.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. I've decided to start a new story! Go figure huh? I kept wondering why there weren't so many Red X fics. He's such a cool character and since his background and identity are secret there's a lot of material that could be thought up. Give the guy some credit. He rocks!!!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans and all that stuff.

Red X stood before her in anxiety waiting for her to give him an answer. A few weeks ago he had fought along side Robin against Dr. Chang. They made a pretty good team, him and Robin did. X could admit to being a glory hog and the fact that Robin had managed to take the power belt to his suit, which he had stolen fair and square, had made a pretty big dent in his pride. He could do a decent job with out the suit, but it was much more thrilling to have the abilities it granted him. He tried to steal the belt back when the Titans weren't around, but the security around it was too accurate for even him. Now, he had moved to a last resort: have someone steal it for him.

"I'll make you a deal X. I'll get you the belt, but in return I want to hire you for a couple jobs," Marty Barajas interlaced her fingers while she slouched in her chair. Red X came to Marty because her rumored reputation was enough to match that of Slade. It was said that she was part of a crime trust that pretty much owned the Black Market. The trust was named the Shadowed Pentagram because there were supposedly five different people involved within the trust. Marty was unusually young to be a criminal mastermind, and dressed the part of a high school student. Baggy jeans, t-shirt, wrist accessories, and suspenders that attached to her belt loops and hung down her legs. She didn't look professional so to speak.

"What kind of jobs?" X asked suspiciously. He was all in it for himself; he didn't want to do stuff for other people.

"Simple stuff. I'll explain them to you once we get your power belt back. For now I want your word that you actually do them. If you don't agree to do them you don't get your belt. If you agree and don't do them you'll be killed. Catch my drift?" Marty smiled sinisterly down at him.

"Um. Yea, sure thing. I'll do your jobs,"

"Good," Marty got up from her chair and walked down the short stairway over to X. "Then it's a deal. I get your belt for the Titans; you do a couple jobs for me," She extended her hand. X griped her fingers and they shook hands to finalize their agreement.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ok. This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, but it's my intro and you guys will have to deal with it. If you want to see a pic of Marty.

Go to my bio and click the link. R&R


	2. Intertwine

Sorry for the lack of updating. I really didn't know what to do with this chapter so it's kinda just a filler chapter so here goes.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_…Suddenly everything went dark. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of them scurrying across the room about to attack their prey from all directions. __Tara__ didn't know what to do or what to think. Her mind was racing. Sweat flooded out of her pores and dripped off the end of her nose. The salt stung her wide, dilated eyes as sweat seeped from her brows. She heard them quicken their pace and the sounds got louder as they came closer with god-like speed. All she knew was: she was going to die…_

"Hey Raven! Earth to Raven!" Beast boy yelled from outside her bedroom door. She looked up in annoyance and placed her bookmark on her page.

"Go away 'Earth'," she said after cracking her door. Beast boy stood in the hallway smiling.

"We got you somethin' Raven. Now before you get that look and say you don't like that kind of stuff. Me and Cy tried real hard to find you a video game that you might actually like. Here," Beast boy extended the video game case out to her. "It's a new RPG. Will you try it out?" Raven took the case and turned her wrist to read the back.

"_Intertwine_huh? _The Light and Dark of many worlds blend together to form a single world full of mysteries. To survive this world of worlds you need teamwork, skill, and courage. A team of up to five embark on a journey to find lost relics of the many worlds and discover the mysteries they hold. With your team you face monsters of every kind, explore new lands, and meet other teams embarking on the same quest. Be them friend or foe."_ Raven read aloud. She raised her eyebrows; impressed by Beast boy and Cyborg's discovery.

"So? Whada you think? Will you play it with us? The whole team's gonna play here in a minute or so," Beast boy pleaded. This was worth a week of using Cyborg's computer if he could get Raven to play. Raven sighed.

"I guess I'll try. If I don't like it, I'm not going to play," She said stern fully. Beast boy jumped in the air.

"WooHoo! You'll need this too," He shoved a weird helmet in her arms. "It's a virtual reality helmet. We got you Kai. She has this cool power to manipulated shadows," BB grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hallway to the living room. The other Titans were there as expected. Robin was helping Starfire with her helmet while Cyborg was setting up the gamestation. He looked up from his work and smiled.

"Hey Raven. You playin'?" he asked excited. Raven looked at her teammates, who were anxiously anticipating her answer.

"I suppose I have no choice,"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yep. That's it for my filler chapter.


End file.
